


Reality

by Violet_Quaileggs



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Death, Hallucinations, Illusions, M/M, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Quaileggs/pseuds/Violet_Quaileggs
Summary: The line between reality and dream blurred as Ian faced a problem in his life he had never encountered before.Lost.Mad.Clear.





	

 

The booming music echoing through the halls of their apartment made the moment felt less lonely. Plus the bubbling sound of the cheese on the stove and its delicious vagrant kinda hit the right spot in Ian's empty stomach. He was stirring the cheese and simultaneously pouring in the macaronies. He knew boxed mac'n'cheese wasn't qualified as cooking but they liked the dish, it was easy to do and they were getting kinda sick of take-outs. After thoroughly stirring the pot up, he turned off the stove and poured the content out onto two plate. He tried to make it a little fancier than the ordinary food that it was by placing some motherfucking cilantro and shit on top of the heaving delicious pile of cheese and more cheese with a hint of macaroni. Mickey was gonna love this.

Ian carried the plate out and placed them on the dining table (yardsale wooden half-broken table, but still, a table) and waited for his husband to return from his workplace. While waiting, Ian hummed along to the music from his iPod while texting Mandy. It was a distraction from the brief missing of contact he wanted at the moment. He always got home first before Mickey and the waiting bits were the fucking worst so he tried to find as many things to do to keep his mind off of it. But he still couldn't help from glancing at his watch every 10 seconds. Mandy was his company for a good while before she bade her farewell as her boyfriend took her out for their date. The guy was nice, he had a legal well paid job, cared for Mandy, loved her even and he treated her well. 

Ian sighed as he sat back on his chair and listened to the music continued playing while waiting. And waiting. And waiting. And waiting. 10 songs, 3 cigarettes, one beer, one and a half episode of Futurama rerun and Mickey still hadn't come home yet. Ian was getting restless as he kept fidgeting on the couch. Maybe he should just call Mickey. Kinda awkward calling him when he was probably strutting up the stairs of the apratment building. But he couldn't take it anymore. He clicked speed dial and waited to hear his voice. 

"Hey--" 

"Hey Mick!" - He quickly interrupted with eagerness. But then his heart dropped when the audio continued

"--it's Mickey. You know what to do" - The recorded voicemail message played and ended with a long 'beep' sound. Ian hung up since there was no point leaving him a message if he was gonna come home any minute now. He slumped back against the couch and brought the beer bottle to his lips. He knew he shouldn't have more than two beers when on his meds but he was feeling anxious. He made a trip to the kitchen section of the apartment and grabbed himself a second bottle, glancing at the two cold plates lefted on the table. He sat down on the chair once again and glared at the plate like a staring contest. He tried his best to keep his mind on lock down because fuck knows what would happen if he let the thing run loose. So he just kept chewing on his nails, hitting the nicotine, knocking down the beer. 

1, 2, 5, 10 minutes. This was getting crazy. Of course Mickey'd had a few late nights before but he always called, always. Ian dialed the number again while clawing his fingers against the denim of his jeans. 

"Hey it's Mickey. You know what to do" Beep! 

"Fuck" - Ian muttered under his breath as he contemplated on leaving a message, he didn't know if he should cause it would make him look like an overly attached, paranoid husband and that shit would give Mickey the oppoturnity to tease him for a week. But he couldn't keep silent anymore

"Hey Mick. Yeah yeah yeah I know, I'm being clingy or whatever but where the fuck are you? Getting kinda worried to be honest" - He let out a chuckle as a joking manner but the words were anything but a joke. He gulped hard and tried to steered his wild imagination away from certain directions

"Just come home already alright? I'm hungry as fuck and food's getting cold " - He laughed into the silence of the house and sighed afterwards

"I love you" - He added before finally hanging up. Yup, that message would give him the teasing of a year. Crashing on the couch, he tried to distracted himself once again with Fry and Leela's relationship shannaningans. His eyes were glued to the screen but his mind wandered off to all corner of the universe, revolving around Mickey, Mickey and Mickey. His phone battery probably drained and he was probably stuck in traffic. Or maybe his colleagues hauled him off to a bar and he lost his phone. Or maybe he got kept behind by his fuckhead of a boss and hadn't had the chance to check his phone. One of those reasons, all of them probably, was why Mickey was so silent. Yeah, that was it, one of those reasons. It was nothing.

It was nothing.

 

The alcohol was taking its toll on him as Ian soon dozed off before he even knew it. 

 

And even sooner than he'd expected, he'd woken up again. The TV was still blaring with a new show so he turned it off. With a glance at his watch, his eyes widened. 11PM?! Shit, he must had been really tired. And shit, Mickey'd probably got home and finished the dinner without him since he didn't want to wake him up. Ian rolled off the couch and strolled into the kitchen, hoping to find his husband drinking beer at the table or something. What he found was the two food plates still sitting there, cold, untouched. That was weird, figured Mickey would be pretty hungry getting home from work

"Mick?" - He called. The dead silence replied making him feel chilly. He furrowed his brows and made his way to the bathroom. Nope, vacant. Bedroom then. He pushed the door open and his heart thumped when he was greeted by yet another empty room. Fuck, where was Mickey?

Ian furrowed his brows as he checked his phone for missed calls or voice mails. Nope, nothing. What the hell? He didn't hesitate this time on calling his husband. Grinding his teeth together, Ian waited for him to pick up. And once again, that recorded audio played

"Hey it's Mickey. You know what to do" Ian huffed out as he sighed and leaned against the doorframe

"Where the hell are you? It's almost midnight already. I don't mind if you go out with the guys but call at least. Feeling like a bitch ass housewife waiting like this" He stroked the tiredness off of his face with a huff of breath "I'm going to bed. I have work tomorrow. There'd better be an explanation when I woke up, alright?" 

To be honest, he was getting pretty angry at Mickey for ignoring him like that, but he was too tired from a long day at work to sulk about it. So he went to bed. Sliding under the covers, he engulfed himself in its warmth. But sleeping without Mickey had always been a hard task as Ian kept tossing and turning. He tried not to think of the worst case scenario as to why Mickey was MIA. After great effort and a solid hour of fidgeting, he finally been able to feel into sleep with hope that he was greeted the next morning by his husband

**

"Mick?" First thing came to Ian's mind when he opened up his eyes. The room and the whole city outside was still dark. Looked like he didn't sleep for very long. He looked to his side, hoping to find Mickey laying there peacefully . And once again, his hope disappointed him. 

He would have known whether Mickey was home because if that was the case, he'd have felt warm and giddy. The turmoil inside that kept churning insisted otherwise. Ian furrowed his brows as he got off the bed and wandered outside, searching, looking for his husband. And he found the apartment emptied yet again.

The next logical thing he could do was to pick up the phone and called. He kept breathing regularly, counting the seconds to keep himself in check

"Hey it's Mickey. You know what to do"  Goddammit! Ian hit redial, again and again and again that recorded audio played

"Hey it's Mickey. You know what to do"

"Hey it's Mickey. You know what to do" 

"Hey it's Mickey. You know what to do"

"FUCK" - He yelled into the emptied silence of his surrounding as he started pacing. Where the fuck was Mickey? He was feeling hard to breathe as he tried to steer the panicked thoughts away from certain direction but it was getting wild. While he still had his sanity, he called Morgan, Mickey's friend at the workshop. They were all kind of close so it wouldn't be too weird to call the guy up so early in the morning. But at that moment, weirdness could go fuck itself because Ian would even call up to NASA if it was to make sure Mickey was alright. It took the guy fifteen seconds to pick up as Ian was counting every one of them.

"Yo.... what the hell? It's barely 3AM. Who is this?" - The guy answered the phone, his voice groggle with sleep. But Ian couldn't really give half a shit that he woke him up

"H-hey Morgan. Um..." His voice was weaker, shakier than he expected so he cleared his throat

"Ian?" - Morgan asked and there was some shuffling on the other line. 

"D-did Mickey leave work last night? I mean... d-did you guys tow to him to a bar or something? I don't know it's just--" - Ian was babbling like a kid when the other man interrupted him

"What? Um.. no. We asked but he denied and headed home. Wait, isn't he home?" - The guy concerned and then continued asking questions while there was more shuffling sounds on his side. But Ian didn't register any of that, his brain went blank. He hung up on the guy without another word. 

A series of action then committed by him was a total blur. The next minute was foggier than the last. He could only recall the few main events that had happened. Him getting in his car, him driving with gods speed to Mickey's workplace, him breaking several laws on the way. He remembered banging his hand so hard against the main door of the garage workshop it wanted to bleed. He remembered dialed up the number of the place's owner- Mickey's boss- which was written on the sign above the shop. He remembered being cursed at for waking the old crud up and then was told that Mickey did go home after his shift. He remembered feeling panicked and worried. He remembered standing on the cold sidewalk of the empty street, calling his husband over and over again and got sent to voicemail everytime. He remembered calling Mandy and successfully freaking her out also. He remembered calling to every hospital that was in the near area. He remembered calling to all the beings on this earth until his phone batter drained and still got no information he needed. 

 And lastly, he remembered passing out on the sidewalk, back leaning against the brick wall that was the shop.

**

The next day he was woken up by being nudged by an old man's boots while he was muttering curses. He sprung up and didn't hesitate on asking the man about Mickey, assuming the man was his boss. His assumption was true as the man confirmed that Mickey'd gone home before he locked the shop up. Ian questioned him some more and got no more info. He asked the man to call him as soon as he saw Mickey and went back home, praying to god that Mickey was sitting at home. 

What he expected didn't come true as he was met with cold air and silence when he entered their house. He charged his phone since it was completely drained. While it was charging, he drove to Mandy's, hoping that Mickey was there or maybe she knew where he was. None of that happened and Mandy joined Ian on the anxiety train. Ian borrowed her phone to call Lip, Fiona, the hospital again,.. and nothing came to. Being worried and sleepless had exhausted him and he fell asleep on the couch by Mandy

Little did he knew, that was the last sleep he'd get in a long time

 

As the next day, he got a call. A call that changed his life. Not just changing but breaking it apart and setting it on fire as Ian was told that...... they had found a body.  

**Author's Note:**

> So just remembered I got this written from a year ago, not fully finished yet.  
> If you guys would like it, I might finish it and upload :) Idk


End file.
